User blog:Rahkshimaster999/Teacher and Student! Emma and Shade, going not-Digital!
I'm afraid I need a disclaimer for you all: Emma is bad. Shade is, if anything, worse. I've tried making good Decks with them as possible MCs, really I have, but it just doesn't work - neither of them have the power or Skills to make good MCs. However, because I promised to at least put up a Shade Decklist on my Talk Page, I'm going to put up a somewhat jokester Decklist here and follow up at a later date with as best I can manage for her, though I dislike using her - she's honestly a fanservice character who's pretty much only in so that they can have someone whose boobs they can show off as much as they like without any diehard fans screaming rage about their favorite character being ruined, and DON'T try to call me a Misogynist on this because it's not misogyny, I'd be raging if Lando was a fanservice character, though not quite as hard because I honestly don't give a crap about all the girls out there who want cards of naked guys, but it bugs me that so many guys get into things only because bare boobs - I actually avoided Fire Emblem Conquest for a while because I didn't want people thinking I was only playing the game for Camilla. Anyways, I'm not adding any pictures of Shade to this post, even though I normally try to add a picture of each Deck's MC to the corresponding post. Emma, on the other hand, is officially 14, and they've decided to go for a much more minor-safe design with the minor, so I will add a picture for her. To be clear: This is a joke List, and by that I mean an awful List you most likely won't win games with. However, this is probably the cheapest List I've done as well, as all characters involved have absolutely zero cards harder to find than a High Normal Rarity, equivalent to Pokemon's Uncommon or Yu-Gi-Oh!'s Rare, meaning that you should be able to get every card for no more than half a dollar per individual card at the most, meaning that this Deck is like $20 at worst counting shipping costs. However, like I said before, chances are you're not going to be winning games with this. RoyBoy's List Shade: B04-100HN x1, B05-100N x2, B03-048HN x2, B06-100N x4, B06-088HN x4, B02-099HN x4, B02-100N x4 Emma: B05-099HN x1, B03-049HN x2, B06-049HN x4, B04-099HN x4, B06-050N x4 Yuzu: B07-099HN x3, B07-100N x3, B03-100HN x3, B03-075N x3 Lando: B07-049HN x2, B05-049HN x4, B07-050N x2, B05-050N x4 How it Works? There really isn't any real strategy with this Deck - You're basically just playing this because you either had literally only $20 to spend on the game and didn't know the Green Triangle Attack cards are Starter Deck cards and are therefore just as cheap while doing better things or you want to only play the Cipher-Exclusive characters for whatever reason. Either way, your money's already gone, it's too late, and I truly am sorry, but maybe someone will take pity on you once they find out you don't own any other cards and you only found out about this game from some idiot American's joke Decklist on the Internet and they'll give you stuff for like a Donnel deck or something. The Deck has at least one card from every Color currently in the game(except Red because my Red Yuzus are currently in my Red Yuzu Deck that I talked about in my first Decklist Post), with a focus on Black because Shade's currently set as the MC, though you could change it to White instead because Yuzu and Emma both have decent-ish White cards. Lando's your only set of Purple cards, so you will need to Bond at least one of him to get him out on the Field at all, and Emma is the only one with Yellows, so she'll need to be Bonded to use her Yellow cards, though that's less of an issue because her Cost 1 has a Bond Skill anyways so you can use that later. The most unneeded and space-wasting Color, though, is Blue - there are a grand total of 5 Blue cards in the Deck, 4 Emma and 1 Shade. The Emma is actually probably her best card should she ever be used for an MC, and you should make any Deck built around her be Blue-Yellow so as to use her two best(in my opinion anyways) 3/2s as best you can. The Blue Shade is so worthless I only bothered picking up one copy so I could say I had all the different Shades as if that was something to be proud of. At least she's dressed a little more kid-friendly than almost all of her other cards. Yuzu only comes in Black, White, and Red, and like I said I didn't include her Red cards, so she only counts for Black and White. Shade and Emma are across the board, with cards from Blue, Green, Black(Shade only), and White and Yellow(Emma only), meaning you're going to have difficulty getting the right Bond Color. Basically, all this Deck has going for it besides pity points is that you'll probably draw an Evade for your MC like every other turn if not more often so you can prolong the game and thin your opponent's patience even more. I'm not putting a RoyBoy Recommends List for this Post because I'm tired, Shade's bad, and I'm about to get kicked off my comp by my comp, so I'll end here, but thanks for struggling through this with me. SANKYU Category:Blog posts